villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hamegg
Hamegg is the secondary antagonist of the 2009 computer-animated film adaptation of Astro Boy. He was voiced by , who also played Snowbell and Preed. In the videogame adaptation of the film, he was voiced by . Personality When first introduced, Hamegg was seen as a good-natured, happy-go-lucky, astute, magnanimous, encouraging, gentlemanly, great-hearted and benign individual, even to the point of being a brief father figure to the orphaned children under his care and to Astro Boy when he first met him. However, it is not after scanning Astro by accident that he revealed himself to be harshly haughty, abrasive, mean, erudite, grouchy, gluttonous and malicious, as Hamegg forced the robot boy to participate and fight in the former's robot battle ring, and then attempted to zap both Astro and Zog when they refused to clash against each other. Hamegg is also shown to be a coward when he tried to prevent Zog from stomping on him by mentioning the Laws of Robotics against it to no avail. However, he does show respect and mercy when Astro saves him from being crushed by Zog's foot. Biography A slimy showman, Hamegg keeps orphaned children under his thumb and has a grudge on Dr. Tenma since he fired him from the Ministry of Science. Even worse, he is in charge of gladiator-style robot games in which robots fight each other until one of them is killed. When Astro Boy learns of his vile deeds, Hamegg blasts him with a cattle prod and forces him to attend the games. Astro fights off most of the competing robots, but when the giant robot Zog appears and pats his head, an enraged Hamegg threatens to turn them both off, However, he is swiftly defeated by Zog with a quick stomp and the robot's foreboding structure afterwards, although Astro later saved Hamegg from getting squashed. Hamegg attempts to leave but is stopped by the kids, with the assistance of Zog, so they can use his car. Although he most likely lived as he was only seen be carried by Zog, Hamegg's fate remained ambiguous. However, it can be implied he reformed. Quotes Gallery Images Hamegg.jpg AB Movie 3 022.jpg Turning Around....jpg ...And Charging Astro-boy-disneyscreencaps.com-6941.jpg HamEgg Smile.jpg Astro-boy-disneyscreencaps.com-8814.jpg Oh Shoot....jpg Oh Shoot... (Pt. 2) Finessed by a Robot.jpg|Hamegg getting pulled out of his car by Zog from the teared roof. "Defeat" of Hamegg.jpg|Hamegg's assumed defeat. Videos Astro Boy (8 10) Movie CLIP - I'm Old School (2009) HD Trivia *Despite being the secondary antagonist, Hamegg clearly never worked with President Stone, as the latter had General Heckler on his side when he captured Astro Boy. **However, in the official comic adaptation based from the movie, Hamegg, upon meeting him, mentioned that he knew Stone since third grade (as Hamegg further stated he used to do his homework for him). *His personality is reminiscent of Fagin, the Coachman, and Stromboli. *Hamegg's appearance in the movie was modeled after his voice actor. * was considered for the role of Hamegg. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Arena Masters Category:Master of Hero Category:Weaklings Category:Remorseful Category:Kidnapper Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Non-Action Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Presumed Deceased